


Test Subject

by rinwins



Series: The First Annual Republic City Surprise Blowjob Week [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chief Bei Fong is highly skeptical of the Council's latest resolution, but has it satisfactorily explained. (Part of the First Annual Republic City Surprise Blowjob Week series!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> This fic series was inspired by [this post](http://textsfromrepubliccity.tumblr.com/post/23602243485/218-its-surprise-blowjob-week-you-should-be) from Texts From Republic City. It is complete crack (and has been rendered utterly AU by canon).

“First annual surprise _what_ week?”

Pema explains again, with an uncharacteristically mischievous smile.

Lin Bei Fong pinches the bridge of her nose. “This must have been Tarrlok’s idea,” she says. “At least tell me Tenzin didn’t vote for it.”

“Yes, it was,” says Pema, “and actually, yes, he did.”

“What.”

“He said it will ‘diffuse the tension that has plagued Republic City in the wake of recent events.’” Pema does such a good impression of Tenzin that Lin actually almost laughs. Then she remembers who she’s talking to, and about _what_ , and it isn’t funny anymore.

“I don’t believe this,” she mutters. “This thing’s going to be a legal nightmare. How do they think this is going to _work_?”

“It’s actually pretty easy,” Pema says cheerfully. “We could test it out right now, if you like.”

Lin wishes she were drinking tea. It would justify the way she suddenly feels like spitting some out. “ _What,_ ” she says.

“You have to admit,” says Pema, “we do have some tension that could do with diffusing. How it works is, I say _surprise_ -”

“-it’s all right,” she adds quietly, seeing the way Lin is staring at her, “you can say no. That’s part of the rules.”

Lin considers. This is a very bad idea. It might be one of the worst she’s heard, and considering who her mother and uncles and aunts were, that’s saying quite a bit. On the other hand, Pema’s right about the tension. And she’s strangely, awfully curious-

“All right,” she says, “let’s do it.”

_Oh,_ she thinks, some moments later, perched on the edge of her desk while Pema… explains the Council’s resolution in greater detail. It turns out Pema’s very good at explaining. _Well._

So maybe it’s not the _worst_ idea.


End file.
